zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Leon Toros
Leon Toros is a fictional character from Zoids: New Century. Originally a member of the Blitz Team, he becomes a member of the Fluegel Team and one of Bit Cloud's rivals. Overview Leon Toros is the son of Dr. Steve Toros and the elder brother of Leena Toros, as well as a former member of the Blitz Team. He made his debut as the Blitz Team's lead pilot, fighting alongside Leena and Brad Hunter against the Tigers Team, a battle they lost largely thanks to Bit Cloud inadvertently leaving his camouflaged truck in the middle of the battlefield while trying to hijack some Zoid parts, causing Leon to trip over the invisible vehicle and get his Shield Liger shot at by the Tigers (Leena and Brad were already out of the match at this point). Bit Cloud later joined them and helped them win their rematch with the Tigers Team, with Bit taking Leon's place in the Liger Zero. Sensing Bit's potential, Leon helped Bit during his second match against the Fluegel Team. Interestingly, Leon would later become partners with the Fluegel Team leader. At the end of episode 2, Leon left the Blitz Team to "see the world" as Bit Cloud did and improve his warrior skills while travelling, confident that the Team would be in good hands with Bit as the new lead pilot. He did not meet with initial success; his Shield Liger was destroyed in battle (exactly how this incident occurred is unknown). Leon would wander alone in a legendary valley (which he described as "travelled by the greatest Zoid warriors of the past") until he found his ultimate partner: the red Blade Liger. According to him, he was a free-agent Zoid warrior (he had presumably succeeded in improving his fighting skills with his new Zoid) before he made his reappearance in episode 16 and teamed up with Naomi Fluegel. Upon his return, he would become a rival to Bit Cloud for the rest of the series. Personality Leon is shown to be bold and courageous, with a strong belief in the spirit of Zoids. Despite being rivals with Bit, he gets along well with him and the rest of the Blitz Team, largely due to them being his first team, and has a good partnership with his teammate, Naomi Fluegel. During battle, Leon will often show a strong side, but has been shown to admit defeat when he loses, as seen from both his first and final battle with Bit Cloud, telling Bit he had shown him that "the world of Zoid battles was bigger than he thought" at the end of their first battle and congratulating him at the end of their final battle. Appearance Leon Toros has been seen wearing three different outfits in the anime. In his debut, he wore a blue jacket over a green shirt with dark pants. After sustaining injury from his first battle, he wore a maroon coat with a dark blue shirt and grey pants - he also wore a bandage around his forehead, a sling around his right arm and a cast on his left leg at this point. During a flashback, Leon was seen wearing his original outfit, with the addition of a chain around his neck studded with what appears to be five gold talismans. His current outfit consists of a white vest with light blue shoulder pads over a dark green shirt missing the right sleeve, four brown belts around blue pants (two around his waist, one each on his thighs), and long grey boots. He continued to wear the talisman chain with this outfit, and also wore a thin red ribbon around the bicep of his right arm. He has brown, spiky hair in a crescent-shaped style and has lavender-purple eyes. Ability as a Zoid Pilot At the start of the series, Leon is shown piloting a blue Shield Liger, and acted as The Blitz Team's lead battler and powerhouse. Leon was the only team member able to penetrate the wall of the Tigers Team and take one of them out, all under his own power. Despite the Shield Liger having a few ranged weapons at its disposal, a ram with the energy shield active was Leon's plan of attack in this, and his subsequent actions suggest he would have continued a close combat approach had Bit not interfered - an early indication of his preference for close combat. However, his team's low rank and difficulty dealing with the low caliber Tigers make these praises ring hollow, something even he admit when he left the team to cultivate his own abilities independently. Leon returned in episode 16 allied with Naomi Fluegel against The Blitz Team, now piloting a red Blade Liger. As before, he heavily favored close combat, but no longer needed a shield or even the Liger's blades to excel - basic attacks found in almost every Zoid were sufficient during a proper battle, allowing him to conserve energy for when he felt a sense of urgency. His ability had grown to include swaying and ducking against his fellow in-fighters, allowing him to dodge without even raising the Liger's paws. All of this combined allowed Leon and the Blade Liger to push Bit and Liger Zero harder in close combat than any other opponent they've faced, proving them to be among the best grapplers in the series. Relationships Leon has the following relationships with these characters: Bit: Leon befriended Bit in the beginning of the series. He later became rivals with Bit, but the two of them remained friends. Leon also advised and recommended that Bit use the Panzer armour against the Elephander in episode 19. Leena: Being siblings, Leon got along quite well with his younger sister, though he did appear to, like the rest of the Blitz Team, find Leena rather annoying. Brad: Leon is shown to be friends with Brad. They have never directly engaged each other in combat, though this is likely due to them facing different opponents (Brad vs Naomi, Leon vs Bit) during their teams' match in the Royal Cup. Steve: Leon is on good terms with his father, and is seen visiting him when not participating in any battles. Steve holds a lot of respect for Leon, and freely allows Leon to partner up with Naomi, while simultaneously leaving a position open on the Blitz Team. Jamie: Before leaving the Blitz Team, Leon had somewhat of a friendly relationship with Jamie, though he had to sabotage his Pteras (secretly) to allow Bit to enter the battle against the Fluegel Team in episode 2. Naomi: Leon initially had no relationship with Naomi, but after leaving his team and later returning with his new Zoid, he teamed up with her to form her new Fluegel Team, and they became close friends and partners. Zoids Legacy Database Entry :"A former member of the Blitz Team. In search of his dream Zoids, he goes off for warrior training and encounters Red Blade Liger. Later, he teams up with Naomi. Son of Dr. Tros and older brother of Leena." Trivia *During the Royal Cup in episode 25, Bit and Leon make their final charge at each other seconds after Dr. Laon explained the mystery of the Ultimate X Zoids. Due to the timing of his explanation, it is roughly hinted that Leon's Blade Liger might be an Ultimate X like Bit's Liger Zero, and may possess the characteristics of one as well (having accepted Leon as its pilot), and that Leon was unable to defeat Bit because he simply wasn't the "chosen one" capable of bringing out the full potential of an Ultimate X (a somewhat more plausible explanation is that Bit and the Liger Zero have been together since the start of the series and have therefore had a much longer time to bond and focus on their abilities together than Leon and his Blade Liger had). However, there is no official evidence to support this detail. *As a side note, both of the Zoids Leon has been seen piloting are Lion-types. Coincidentally, the name "Leon" means "lion." *Though unconfirmed, it is possible Leon may have used a number of Zoids other than his Shield Liger while travelling. When recounting his experience to Bit during their first match in episode 16, he mentions that he swallowed his pride with each defeat he faced "and with each shattered Zoid (he) left behind," which seems to imply that he might have (with little success) used other Zoids during his travels. Leon does mention he had "good days and bad," which might mean that the Shield Liger may or may not have been used in all of his battles, possibly having sustained damage from certain battles and only managing to survive up to the point in his flashback when he was forced to abandon it in the desert. However, as the Shield Liger was the only Zoid seen in Leon's flashback (apart from the wild Blade Liger he would eventually pilot), there are no existing sources with enough evidence to support this theory. * Leon's English Voice Actor also performed Sigma from Zoids: Fuzors Sort Category:Zoids Anime Category:Zoids characters Category:New Century characters Category:Fluegel Team members